


Far From The Home I Love

by AGRey701000



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Heartwrenching, forced seperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGRey701000/pseuds/AGRey701000
Summary: The world was an unsympathetic place.Apathetic, cold and ugly.So very, very ugly.Why would any God of the universe allow such a wonderful and all encompassing, all consuming phenomenon such as love to exist…only to allow it to be cruelly ripped from us so savagely?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT REPOST. DO NOT EDIT. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TMNT FRANCHISE OR ANY AFFILIATES.  
> Copyright © 2017 Antonia G. Reyes All Rights Reserved.
> 
> Non-Bold = Y’Gythgba/Mona Lisa Bold = Raphael Italics = Y’Gythgba POV/Random Word Emphasis  
> *******

  _The world was an unsympathetic place._

_Apathetic, cold and ugly._

_So very, very ugly._

_Why would any God of the universe allow such a wonderful and all encompassing, all consuming phenomenon such as love to exist…only to allow it to be cruelly ripped from us so savagely?_

_I am a warrior; a soldier of the Salamandrian army…a lieutenant. I was taught many things; to swallow my emotions, feel only what was efficient, only what was necessary to survive, to live another day._

_It seemed a crude and hard thing to ask of anyone, it seemed unreasonable. Nonetheless, it had been achievable; do not feel, conceal, make me hard as stone, sharp as steel, do not feel, do not feel, do not... **feel**._

_I’d been the champion of my people. The pride and glory. I’d been the sacrificial lamb. For my planet I was fully prepared to throw away myself, my mind, heart, soul; for what? For love of country—what love could there be in a lifeless warrior subjected to repression tactics in order to render the most deadly of soldiers on the battlefield?_

_What was love?_

_What was love?_

**_What_ ** _. **Was**.  **Love**?_

_Yes, there were times I’d had to project a semblance of what I was told ‘emotions’ were, though I felt nothing in the act of them._

_Another mission, another stratagem, another victory….another dreamless, numb sleep; like a machine._

_That was what I’d been…a machine. A well-oiled machine puppet that followed orders without question, divvied out sentences and death like they were favors._

*****

“ **What are you thinking about?** ” The question so faint she’d almost mistaken it for a trick of the wind as it flowed around the small room. Her head laid gently on top of her beloved’s stomach, her mind a cloudy mess, her body ached from the position in which she’d been positioned in for however many hours. She blinked once and then twice, turning her face up slightly to look at him.

“I was thinking of the first time we met…” she smiled tenderly, nuzzling her cheek against her love’s plastron, where once there had been heat, now all she could feel was the growing cold; she frowned, it had begun. The cooling of flesh was the first sign.

The red banded turtle snickered, though it was with a quick grimace of pain, he’d begun to feel the effects of his deteriorating lungs; it hurt to breathe, it was especially agonizing to laugh in any way.

“ **Hmm—oh, yeah? Well can’t say I blame you, I’m pretty unforgettable…haha…** ” though he was teasing in tone, Y’Gythgba heard nothing but the wheezing in his voice. Where once his vocals resonated like a harrowing trumpet or drum, it now sounded faint; the instrument was becoming worn and soon would rust.

“ _Yes_ …and you  _will_  go on—” the Salamandrian straightening her posture and fussed with the folded flaps of the sick turtle’s blanket covering his feet, “—and leave behind you a great legacy for all to remember.” She slowed her action, running her fingers up from the blanket’s edge and skimming the emerald ninja’s clammy chest, laying the palm of her warm hand over his heart, the anxiety bubbling up with each heaved breath of her beloved.

The ailing turtle laid a hand upon his love’s hand in a gesture of comfort, mustering a genuine smile, his eyes dulling in color but still alight with empathy.

“ **Hey now…I-I t-thought I was the s-sick one…your hand is trembling….** ”

Y’gythgba, demureness be damned, lunged forward and adorned Raphael’s perspired face and chest with nose and lip kisses, her tears and wispy whimpers proof of the inner turmoil and distress of losing the only meaning in her life.

 _No_. No, Raphael would not die! Not here on this wretched and forsaken planet she once called home, what  _home_  was this that its race, so filled to the brim with self-imposed righteousness and honor, would deliberately and brazenly refuse to allow their physicians to save the life of a loyal ally in arms!?  _Nevermind_  that he and his brothers, truly noble warriors, came to the aid of their alien allies at the  _plea_  of the Salamandrian counsel to fight  _alongside_  them!  _Nevermind_ that the bravest of them all, Raphael, vanquished more enemy soldiers then the whole Salamandrian army combined and in the process received a fatal blow in the guise of a biological virus laced dagger!!

No, NO Salamandrians are  _prideful_ warriors who would be your greatest ally--- _but not equal_ —they were the  _superiors_ ,  _superiors_ , SUPERIORS!!! Superior to  _what_  and  _whom_? To  _ourselves_? No. To no one. To hell with them, to this race and rank.  _To hell with them…_!

Tear-stained face and a renewed fire burning in her breast, Y'Gythgba ceased her affections, looked into the once vibrant chartreuse eyes she adored ardently and squeezed Raphael’s hand.

“I  _promise_  you Raphael, you  _will not_  die here. You will  _live_ —” the intense passion of her words rang with such fierce finality, that Raphael felt a surge of her fire run through his weakening frame and subtlety felt some strength return to him; if only for her sake, he would try with all his remaining might to sustain the energy she’d given up to him; if  _only_  to live a little while longer. “—you will live because I will not  _let_ you die—my love will not  _allow_  you to die—for this I swear it.”

Sealing her declaration with a searing kiss, the lieutenant rose briskly and turned to leave the room.

*****

Her stride was the stride of a woman with a mission and purpose; at this moment, under the night sky, while all others slept without a care in the universe, Y'Gythgba—lieutenant of the Salamandrian army and second to Commander G'Throkka was prepared for war.

Her destination was the head physician of the hospice, for he would be the first to taste her vengeance,  _if_  he did not comply with her stipulations.

*****

The doctor was up in his office about to retire, when the sliding of the automatic doors brought him to attention.

“Doctor R’Agyth, I have a matter to discuss with you.” It was not a request, not a question. R’Agyth inwardly sighed, “Lieutenant Y'Gythgba, could it not wait till morn..ing?” the words dying on this tongue as he was faced with the glowing edge of the female soldier’s plasma sword.

Her eyes gleaming and boring deep into his eyes, the defiance and deadliness of those eyes at once weakened the knees of the confused and terrified doctor.

“No doctor; I think not.”

*****

“Tell my R’Agyth, do you have the Gray Fever vaccine in your hospice at this moment?”

The doctor swallowed the bile in his throat, cleared it gruffly, “Y-Yes, i-in fact it’s in the cold storage right now, b-but---“

“Give it to me.” Y'Gythgba’s stare unflinching.

Another wet swallow, “W-Why---“

“Do not question me R’agyth! Hand over the vaccine willingly or show me which one it is so I will get it myself---time is of the essence!”

As he took a second to quiet his screaming mind, he was sane enough to see behind the menacing stare of the lieutenant; fleeting as it was, he caught on to the desperate tone of her voice.

In surrender he walked backwards to the storage room, never taking his eyes off the sword wielding warrior. Once he had grabbed the vaccine and syringe, he walked quickly back to face the female Salamandrian.

“Show me the vile.” The doctor handed over the vaccine for the solider to inspect, once satisfied she held on to the bottle firmly and then looked up at the doctor.

“Walk in front of me doctor. We are headed to the last room on the left.”

The doctor did not argue, he obeyed and they walked down the hallway in tense silence.

*****

When the doctor turned the knob and entered the little room, he briefly paused in sudden shock and realization.

“T-the terrapin…but…I c—”

“You will and if not, hand me the syringe and I will do it myself.”

The doctor stiffened but bit his tongue and handed the syringe over; Y'Gythgba, however did not allow him to leave; she forced him to stand on the other side of the room.

As she readied the vaccine in the medical instrument, flicking the glass and dispensing a squirt of it, she paused and looked him straight in the eyes.

“If this isn’t the actual vile of vaccine and some other deliberately mislabeled vaccine or some other trick and he dies---I  _will_  kill you where you stand.”

The doctor had but one thing to say, “I understand.”

Finding a vein and administering the medicine, the two sat in silence, both tense and the air cold. They’d both succumbed to fitful sleep throughout the rest of the night into the early hours of the morning.

*****

When the first signs of light came pouring into the room, Y'Gythgba was awoken by the rustling of blankets beside her head on the bed.

Immediately she shot up and focused her exhausted eyes on the other side of the room to find the doctor still there and still slumbering.

Then she at once turned to find Raphael, her handsome Raphael stretching and yawning as if he had never been ill at all.

The revived terrapin blinked and finally settled his eyes on the still and silent form of Y'Gythgba.

Vibrant chartreuse softened, his smile broad and full, “ **Hey, what I miss?** ” His voice velvety and tenor.

All at once Y'Gythgba flung herself at Raphael and embraced him in a tightly, weeping laughter and kisses----amorous nonsense spewing from her lips; her meaning for life renewed, her beloved brought back from the brink of death and warm in her arms!

*****

How many days had that been?

How many months?

How many  _years_ …? She hadn’t the slightest idea; time seemed perpetually still in this part of Salamandria.

It was a place without escape, without doors and only the solitude to lull her in the remaining years left to her.

An obscure prison fortress designated on the outskirts of a desert wasteland province on the planet.

In this place, the things taken for granted in the outside free world were  _greatly_  valued and held in high regard.

The warmth of sunlight on the skin, a measly moth eaten blanket, a shower, food…those things one would exploit for personal gain, selfishness or ingratitude were the cause of many a vicious mob or murder.

Yes.

Y'Gythgba had been sentenced to this fate in the end.

But not before she’d repaid her debt to the Hamato clan; one she’d held on to from the moment she swore to herself she’d right.

*****

It seemed like a wonderful, everlasting dream in motion; as they embraced and nuzzled, Y'Gythgba wanted to imprint this feeling forever in her mind, brand her soul and heart with Raphael’s touch and presence.

 _But_ ,that was not to be.

The lieutenant’s eyes beamed, she gazed up at the red-banded turtle’s fine and sharp featured face, his eyes reciprocating the same unconditional love. “We-”  _kiss_  “-must-”  _kiss_  “-hurry…we--”  _kiss_ ,  _kiss_ ; the infatuated warrior sighed shakily as her love enfolded her in his arms and churred against her head, causing her to purr deeply in her throat. Alas she pushed against his hold, “- _please_ …my darling, we have to hurry now… _now_!”

The urgency in her voice had instantly doused the flame of desire in the sai-wielder heart; it was now time for action.

The Salamandrian turned her attention to the quietly staring doctor across the room, “Doctor, lead the way and act natural.” The physician swallowed nervously as he stood and walked without a word to the door.

“Raphael, follow my lead, do not ask questions…” The lieutenant looked into Raphael’s intense stare, brushed her fingers against his hand, “… _please_ …?” her luminous eyes pleading.

Though every fiber of his being yelled at him to resist and act defiant, one look at this usually calm and majestic creature he admired so wholeheartedly left him mute; he nodded.

Y'Gythgba faintly smiled before it disappeared under a mask of determination, her arm plaster at the ready, she came up close to the back of the doctor, her shoulder almost brushing his arm, “Now,  _good_ doctor you are to walk briskly to the exit of this hospice and  _if_  you try to desist or alert anyone we may pass, I will kill you.  _Understand?_ ”

A grunt, “ _Perfectly._ ” She nudged him forward, “Very good, now… _march_.”

*****

“…Yes Gothrokka,  _yes_ …thank you…be safe, we are on our way.” Y’gythgba ended the transmission as the doctor drove the hover rover through the streets to the military base on the other side of the city.

She spoke up with lucid authority, “Commander G'Throkka, your brothers and Professor Honeycutt are waiting for us to arrive at the military launch pad base.” She laid her hand on Raphael’s strong shoulder and squeezed it firmly, reassuringly. “We are going to make it my love, trust me.” Her smirk one of confidence.

Raphael reached out his arm, gripping the back of Y'Gythgba’s head, pulling her to him brashly and kissed her soundly, long and hard before separating them, inches from each other’s’ noses, he smirked wickedly, eyes dancing with ferocity, “ ** _Always_**.”

*****

In silence they sat but no sooner had the silence emanated that sirens in the far distance could be heard and some plasma shots whisked by the vehicle, barely grazing it. At once in a flash Y'Gythgba was on the roof of the rover, shooting back mercilessly at the pursuers, she heard nothing, not the incessant and raging screaming of Raphael or the frantic doctor swerving the hovercraft to avoid the oncoming artillery fire.

White noise was all it was until the storm in her mind had cleared and she returned to the passenger side of the vehicle, blood trickling down her arms and cheeks from the bullets that managed to graze her as she assaulted them with her own bullets.

“ **……ey…!** ”

_Breathe; in out, in out….in_

“ **H….eyy!!...M…ona!!!** ”

_….out….in out….i---_

“ **M-------NA-----Go----Damn---!!!!** ”

_Breathe. Breathe…._

“ **HEY!!! MONA---what the fucking hell!? MONA LISA!!?** ” Raphael nails digging into her shoulder blades, she could feel the rage and worry radiating off the frenzied ninja, she turned to him; his eyes wild and bright.

“Raphael,  _DO NOT PANIC_. Hand me that grenade launcher behind you---quick!”

“ ** _ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY_!!?** ” She ignored the livid turtle as he begrudgingly but quickly grabbed the launcher and practically threw it at her.

She turned to the heavily perspiring doctor driving like a mad lizard, teeth clenched and hands grasping so tightly on the steering wheel, his knuckles were a ghastly lime green.

“You are doing well doctor, have courage we are almost at the base!”

All that said as she leveled herself halfway out the window, aimed and let loose the shell at the enemy.

*****

The launcher had done its duty and bought the trio time to arrive at the base by the skin of their teeth; as they ran to the levitating ship, the sirens could be heard, Y'Gythgba  
swallowed hard.

Suddenly it came, like a clap of thunder---“FIRE!!! LEAVE  _NONE_  STANDING!!”

It was instantaneous, one second she’d heard the command of the commander, the next she felt the impact and pressure of the bullet she’d shielded Raphael from enter and exit her body.

She’d no time to think, only act and the action was to defend.

She hadn’t felt the pain when the bullet pierced her flesh, not through her heart but just above the breast, she felt other bullets hit her in the hip and the leg, but it was like mosquito bites to her in that moment.

She would not live. This she was certain; the blood spilling and trickling from her wound was altogether too much for even her to even hope of possible recovery.

She supposed if this was how she’d go down, then by the cosmos she’d fall in a blaze of glorious battle.

As she relinquished round after round of counter artillery and cut down all incoming foot soldiers, subsequently she turned her gaze towards the ship as the entrance closed, Raphael struggling to get out of the iron grasps of his brothers’ arms, she could see the shock, distress and fury in his features; ravenous tears, near pinpoint pupils within widen frames and…. _yelling_ …? His lips were moving, but she supposed the blood loss had begun to affect her body’s basic senses.

 _Well_ , she’d thought--- _it ends here; at least I was able to repay my debt to the Hamato Clan…for the wrong I’d done---if anything else, defending them with my life was the least I could do…for they had allowed me to love Raphael and for that I will be forever grateful_ ….

Her eyes and spirit nearly spent but as her knees gave out and she’d begun to breakdown, the hearing returned and just before darkness overcame her, she heard the most beautiful words; words she would happily go to the grave with.

“ ** _I love you…I will come back for you….I LOVE YOU…!_** _”_

*****

Had circumstances been different, perhaps she could’ve escaped with Raphael as she’d intended and lived out her days with her beloved. But the  _reality_  of the situation had been this;

_A highly stationed and regarded lieutenant under Commander G'Throkka, having been ‘coerced’ into a scandalous liaison with a primitive terra creature which lead to moral corruption and thus resulted in an act of treason._

_Treason_ , they called it; more like vengeful  _justice_.

As all cruel fates go, Y'Gythgba, against great odds managed to live, ironically enough  _saved_  by the doctor she’d abducted and threatened to murder.

Stranger still, once he’d managed to keep her stable and recovering in a holding cell, he’d come to her one day and sat at her bedside.

“Tell me something Lieutenant, do you regret everything that came out of this ordeal?”

Y'Gythgba did not look at the pensive doctor, “No.”

Stunned, flabbergasted more than appalled, he pressed forward with his other question.

“But—but look at  _what_  came of it! Lives taken—at  _your_  hand! And now here  _you_  are—a condemned traitor of your planet and people! And—and for  _what_? A  _mere_  terrapin off-worlder….!?”

The heated assault of words floating in the already tense air of the room, Y'Gythgba remained silent, Doctor R’Agyth’s face burning with frustration and impatience.

A few more moments of silence persisted. “ _Well_? Why do you not speak!?”

The former lieutenant continued to look forward but then a melancholy expression bloomed across her stoic face.

“One does  _unimaginable_  things…when they are in  _love_. And I’m infinitely in love.” The former solider turned her head towards the speechless doctor, a ghost of a smile on her lips, “Tell me R’agyth, have you ever been in love…?”

Serenity was not the emotion he’d expected to see gracing her face,  _no_ \---shame, remorse, guilt perhaps, but—but  _this_ …?

The doctor’s brow frowned in sudden realization and  _disappointment_  for he’d yet to experience the indescribable emotion.

“ _No_ …can’t say I have.”

Y’gythgba’s eyes softened, “That is a pity, but…in due time you will, at least, I hope that you will.”

*****

The days and nights melded together; she could no longer decipher the changing of seasons. She missed traveling through the galaxy immersed in the twilight of the stars. Confined within a stone cell; the prison a relic of the distant past. Shortly after being imprisoned, word got around, even in this  _place_ , that the Salamandrian council had instated a land-lock on the planet.

The hope of one day reuniting with Raphael, the dreams of freedom became a thing of imagination.

But perhaps it had not all been a lost cause—though she’d lost a battle, she’d won a war; she’d conquered herself. Where once she had been naïvely content to be a pawn for the sake of planet and race, she had broken free of her mental and emotional binds.

She had been lucky.

She had been blessed.

How many could say they’d discovered the true reason for living? That they’d been privileged enough to experience as superb a love as she?

 _Yes_ …if anything, she had been fortunate in that.


	2. I’VE BEEN NOMINATED!

Hello my fellow RAMONA/ TMNT Fandomers!

Today I received a message from one of the TMNT Universal Reader’s Choice Awards staff letting me know that my fanfiction, ‘Far From The Home I Love’ has been nominated under the Action/Adventure category!

What an honor!

This was obviously made possible by you awesome fandomers who, for some pleasantly surprising reason, felt my humble little story was worthy of such recognition.

Thank you all!


End file.
